My Little Angel
by JacksonSpicer
Summary: Un pequeño álbum de fotos que oculta un gran secreto que jamas fue revelado y solo una carta dirigida a un pequeño ángel...
1. Chapter 1

Un chico de nombre Menma se encontraba limpiando su casa y tenia que hacerlo ya que traería a su padre a vivir con el después de todo este ya estaba muy anciano y casi no podía ver, este chico tenia una apariencia algo peculiar ya que tenia el cabello negro, la piel blanca y unos ojos color celeste que a simple vista pareciesen que el mismo cielo los celara por su belleza...

-espero terminar esto antes de que el médico traiga a sasuke oto-san a casa

sin darse cuenta un pequeño libro cayo de la repisa mientras Menma la sacudía pegando le en la cabeza y cayendo al piso haciendo que el polvo que lo cubría se desvaneciera al momento de caer y este revelara una foto de su "mama" cargándolo entre sus brazos...

-pero que...

en cuanto vio la foto un aire deprimente y nostálgico se introdujo en Menma haciendo que inconscientemente tomara el libro y lo abriera mostrando las fotos de su nacimiento a su "mama" con un vientre algo plano que decía primer mes,dos meses,tres meses y así fueron saliendo mas fotos hasta llegar a una que decía "el primer día de escuela de Menma" mostrando a un chico rubio de ojos color celeste y piel morena cargando a un pequeñín de apenas 4 años en la entrada de un jardín de niños, pero al final el chico encontró un sobre que llevaba su nombre en el...

-comenzó a leer-

mi pequeño angelito:

hoy recibí la noticia de que pronto tendría a un pequeño querubín cargándolo entre mis brazos, jejeje tal vez creas que soy un sentimental pero...en cuanto escuche a la abuela Tsunade decir que iba a dar a luz a un bebe primero estaba en shock pero de inmediato...de inmediato supe que nunca estaría solo y que jamas dejaría que tu lo estuvieras, pose mis manos en mi vientre y empece a derramar lagrimas de felicidad porque...tendría a un pequeñín que nacería del amor entre Sasuke y yo! pero... antes de que pudiera contárselo el fue a recogerme al hospital y de camino a casa me pidió el divorcio porque...al parecer yo nunca podría darle lo que una mujer le ofrece... descendencia, después de escuchar eso...le pedí que si en verdad el quería eso que entonces no se preocupara por mi y que sin cuidado se fuera con Sakura (si hijo así es...tu padre al parecer se acostaba con Sakura) pero sabes que es lo mas extraño hijo?...que yo nunca pude odiar a ninguno de los dos, regrese al pequeño departamento en el cual vivía antes de haberme casado con tu padre, le pedí a la abuela Tsunade y a los demás que nunca le dijeran a Sasuke lo que me pasaba y que yo se lo diría cuando el momento llegara, tuve muchos reproches por parte de Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Ino y sobre todo de Shikamaru jejejeje pero realmente yo no le quería decir nada a tu padre no porque me estuviera vengando sino al contrario...quería disfrutar te aunque fuese solo y sobre todo porque quería comprobar que tan bello podría ser el estar a solas con mi pequeño angelito.

-termina primera hoja-

Menma se detuvo al leer esas palabras y por un instante quiso deshacerse de su padre en cuanto llegara a su casa ya que, su "madre" jamas le había contado tal cosa inclusive antes de morir no lo hizo y el quería saber el porque así es que sin mas siguió leyendo no sin antes secarse las lagrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos...

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Menma tomo otra hoja de varias que contenía el sobre y continuo leyendo después de haberse secado las lagrimas que tenia en el rostro...

-siguiente hoja-

Mi niño:

por fin estoy en el primer mes con grandes deseos de sostenerte entre mis brazos y poderte demostrar cuanto te amo, dirás que soy un exagerado pero...siempre estoy acariciando mi vientre con grandes esperanzas de que me ames y con el gran temor y a la espera de que todo transcurra con gran cuidado y que este todo bien antes,durante y después del parto, pero dejando los temores de lado...cada vez que paso junto a una tienda para productos de bebe,siempre busco la manera de buscarte una ropita o incluso comprar mueblesitos para tu cuartito...jejeje así es mi pequeño, empece a decorar tu cuartito pintándolo de un color azul claro y con nubes dibujadas en cada rincón de la habitación tu cuna la puse mediada entre la ventanita y la puerta porque siempre que entre a verte deseo que la luz del sol me muestre tu dulce y tierna carita,aunque estoy algo deprimido ya que tu padre esta con la idea de casarse con Sakura...trato de mostrarme fuerte ante tal noticia pero...la verdad es que antes de irme a dormir me repito que tengo que ser fuerte y salir adelante...por ti, por mi pequeño pedazo de amor y por el cual seria capaz de dar mi vida, repitiéndome eso cada noche acaricio mi pequeña panzita aun no visible y sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos porque a la única personita en quien deposito todo mi cariño y mi amor es en ti mi pequeño angelito.

P.D. al parecer nadie le a dicho a tu padre sobre ti y eso lo agradezco pero, al parecer no pueden disimular muy bien acerca de ti mi pequeñín ya que siempre me están dando regalitos y accesorios para ti, en especial Tenten,Ino y Temari que están ansiosas por verte y conocerte mi angelito y sabes que es lo mejor...que aunque ellos te quieran mucho ...ninguno de ellos te amara tanto como yo...mi pequeño y tierno bebe

-fin de la segunda hoja-

Menma entre sonrisas y lagrimas leía la hoja en que expresaba cuanto amor le tenia a el y con mucho cariño abrazo la hoja que tenia entre sus manos como si de un tesoro se tratase...

-mama...no sabia que tu...me amaras inclusive antes de nacer-llorando- si tan solo yo te hubiera ayudado aquel día tu...no estarías muerto

se soltó en llanto después de decir eso,paso un gran rato pero después siguió leyendo la inmensa carta que su madre le dejo a su pequeño...

-desearía volver a abrazarte...mama...

tomo la siguiente carta entre sus manos y noto que esta tenia unas cuantas arrugas en algunas partes de la hoja...

-pero que...

-siguiente hoja-

mi pequeño angelito:

perdona por haber empapado la hoja con mis lagrimas pero...me tranquiliza el saber que todo esta saliendo muy bien con tu crecimiento, hoy te vi a través de un monitor y al ver lo pequeño he indefenso que eras no resistí el llorar al saber que tendría a un hermoso bebe que me necesitaría y que sin lugar a dudas hoy y siempre le daré mi protección y mi amor incondicional,ya dos meses me carcomen las ansias por tenerte entre mis brazos y sobre todo ver tus lindos ojos abrirse y con tu linda boquita decirme mama, jejejeje tal vez suene raro viniendo de un hombre pedir que su hijo lo llame así pero...deseo que me llames así o que al menos siempre tengas en cuenta...que yo estaré ahí para ti siempre que me necesites,por cierto...al parecer en una discusión que tuvieron Sai y Sasuke...a Sai se le escapo el haberle dicho a tu padre acerca de ti y que ya tengo dos meses de embarazo,al parecer en cuanto Sasuke escucho la noticia...corrió a verme, toco la puerta de mi departamento y en cuanto salí derramo lagrimas y me abrazo pidiéndome perdón por todo pero...me sentí dolido ante todo lo que me había dicho y le mencione que ya estaba perdonado pero...que no esperara a que lo aceptara de nuevo ya que...me dolió su partida,después de escuchar eso erre la puerta y aunque el quería entrar y hablar las cosas espere hasta que se fuera y me quede un momento llorando en silencio mientras te acariciaba a través de mi vientre... te amo mi pequeño y solo espero que tu no cometas los mismos errores que tu padre y yo.

-fin de la hoja-

Menma de nueva cuenta apretó la hoja, al parecer un rencor empezaba a crecer dentro de el por lo que hizo su padre, pero por respeto a su madre trataba de controlarse...

-odio que mi padre cometa este tipo de errores pero...nunca me imagine que yo fuera tu mas grande felicidad mama...-llorando

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Menma dejo de llorar por unos instantes y prosiguió con una hoja que hasta el final del texto tenia un retrato pintado de Naruto acariciando su vientre y observando unos instantes ese dibujo continuo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"...lectura de la hoja.../p  
p style="text-align: justify;"emmi querido bebe:/em/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;"ya son tres meses en los cuales te he cuidado y me han carcomido las ansias de poder verte,cargarte y sostenerte contra mi pecho...pero hoy al ir con el medico...me dijo que todo iba cono debería de ir...excelente! jejeje...por cierto...tu padre al parecer a dejado a sakura mencionando le que al parecer no quería seguir con alguien a quien no amaba...le dio un beso en la frente y salio en busca mía...o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el padre de ino ... que tu padre había salido de su propia boda para buscar a la persona quien realmente amaba...quede muy shockeado por esto mi pequeño pero aun así sigo sin poder ver a tu padre a los ojos...tengo miedo de que el...no me ame sino que sea...un capricho pasajero para el...jejeje pero dejémonos de cosas tristes mi angelito porque hoy...sai vino pidiendo que si no podría dibujarme...jjejeje pero yo estuve muy nervioso y el empezó a platicar me cosas y sobre todo preguntarme que haría al momento en que nacieras y yo le respondí que...amarte,protegerte y cuidarte para que fueras una persona de bien...me sorprendió sai porque después de decirle eso me dijo que ya había terminado y me regalo el dibujo ...por eso después de escribir en la hoja decidí ponerla al final ... te amo bebe y solo deseo lo mejor para ti/span/span/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"...fin de la hoja.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"menma acariciaba y observaba el dibujo con gran cariño el como su madre acariciaba tiernamente su vientre y con una mirada maternal miraba a los ojos al pintor o eso creia ya que la mirada estaba de frente a la hoja.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-mama...desearía tenerte aquí conmigo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"saco otra de las hojas y siguió leyendo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"...siguiente hoja.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"mi querido bebe:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"ya son cuatro meses no puedo creerlo...al parecer hay alguien tan ansioso como yo en conocerte...se trata de akamaru y kiba, quien diria que ellos desean tanto conocerte...pero al parecer a ellos les emociona poder conocerte ya que desean enseñarte muchas cosas como el que montes a akamaru y el que kiba te enseñe a olfatear...segun el desea que te conviertas en un amante de los perros, aunque para mi sea algo muy raro su comportamiento jejeje...pero les dije que el unico quien decidira que te gusta ... eres tu mismo ,por cierto bebe...aunque perdone a tu padre ... el me dijo muy decidido que me conquistaria de nuevo y que haria que fueramos una familia feliz...aunque los demas me dijeran que podria cometer un error, pude observar en los ojos de tu padre y supe...supe que decia la verdad PERO...le dije que no seria una tarea nadafacil si lo volvia a intentar y el con una sonrisa muy sinsera me dijo...contigo nunca lo fue naruto!...sin querer yo le di una de mis sonrisas a el, una que solo le pertenecian a tu padre,se acerco a mi, me abrazo y despues junto a mi oido me dijo que me amabay que se convertiria en el mejor padre que un hijo pudiera tener...asi es mi pequeño al parecer...el no nos a dejado a un lado sino que...desea estar tambien a tu lado y te ama cariño...el te ama/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"...fin de la hoja.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"por mas que no quisiera admitirlo, menma apreto la carta .../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-entonces si nos amaba...porque...te hizo sufrir asi mama?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"pero al moemnto de decir eso noto que al reverso de la hoja habia una frase:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""el odio cierra el corazon y nubla las ideas... pero sobre todo amarga al ser mismo,asi es que...abre tu corazon y deja al odio marcharse porque nunca debe permanecer dentro de uno mismo" te amo hijo no lo olvides/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"despues de leer esto noto que al final estaba la firma de sasuke...de su padre que al parecer leia su pensamiento y entonces abrazo la carta a su pecho y no pudo mas...solto un llanto que hizo que la tranuilidad que habia en su alrededor se rompiera.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-gomen...gomen oto-san...oka-san-llorando-de verdad lo siento/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"continuara.../p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-siguiente hoja-/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"emhola mi angelito:/em/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;"estoy muy contento...hoy tu papa y yo fuimos a verte al medico porque me toca ultrasonido...mientras el doctor me ponía el típico gel frió tu padre me beso la frente y me sostenía de la mano, al parecer estaba muy nervioso...porque por fin te conocería aunque fuese por medio de una pantalla jejeje...y en cuanto el medico encendió la maquina y te pudimos ver...como te movías,tus manitas que se empezaban a mover dentro de mi y lo tranquilo que estabas me hicieron sonreír con alivio y esperanzas de ya conocerte y cargarte pero... tu padre al parecer...derramo una lagrima...en cuanto te vio se quedo estático y una lagrima termino cayendo de su ojo a mi mejilla, se cubrió el rostro con una mano y escuche levemente unas palabras que...a mi parecer el doctor no alcanzo a escuchar, el dijo..."mi bebe, mi pequeño...que...que hermoso es"...después de decir eso, tu padre beso mi mano, se acerco a ti y beso mi vientre con mucho cariño, se recostó un momento y tu mi pequeño...te empezaste a mover...tu manita se movió y al parecer rosaste la mejilla de tu papa...Sasuke...al sentir eso...volvió a besar mi vientre y te aludo con un tierno..."hola bebe...yo soy tu papa y...te cuidare hoy y siempre...junto a tu mama"...tanto el doctor como yo nos quedamos viendo a tu papa que al parecer hasta ahora sigue deseando cargarte y contarte muchas historias...te amamos mi bebe y no podemos esperar a tenerte con nosotros./span/span/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-fin de la hoja-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Menma después de leer eso y por primera vez sin derramar una sola lagrima sonrió desde su corazón abrazando con mucha felicidad la carta.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-papa...mama...gracias por haberme amado tanto yo...los amo igual o incluso mas que antes ahora que me estoy enterando de como me han amado desde antes de nacer/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"sigue leyendo la siguiente hoja y se sorprende que en esta hay una foto de sus padres con su tío Itachi.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-siguiente hoja-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"para mi pequeñín:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"hola hijo o hija...mmm perdona que no sea tan...elocuente con mis cartas tal y como lo es el dobe pero, al parecer por petición suya dijo que me tocaba a mi escribirte esta carta así es que te contare...ya son 6 meses bebe esperando por fin verte, cargarte,contarte historias y sobre todo enseñarte varias maneras de como fastidiar a tu tío Itachi, pero lo mas importante que quiero enseñarte es... que sin importar a quien ames...debes luchar por esa persona y no cometer los mismos errores que yo cometí...tal vez Naruto ya te lo abra contado y yo... no se como disculparme sobre lo ocurrido pero si te puedo asegurar una cosa... nunca dejare que nada malo les suceda a ti y a Naruto ustedes ahora son mi familia, pero si algo les llegara a pasar a ambos yo simplemente no podría vivir...mi bebe perdóname si dejo este tema a un lado prefiero que veas esta foto que dejare al final donde el tarado de tu tio Itachi totalmente ebrio trata de coquetear con Naruto...cosa que debo admitir que me dio coraje y termine por meter a tu tío dentro de la bañera con agua helada para que se le bajara el tono que traía con tu "mami" jajajaja...casi todo el tiempo desearía cargarte entre mis brazos y otras veces desearía que la vida no sea tan difícil para que crezcas sin alguna dificultad pero, eso es imposible ya que solo te harás una persona de bien si sabes como enfrentar los problemas...tanto tu mama como yo deseamos tenerte entre nuestros brazos...te amamos pequeñito nunca lo olvides y recuerda que siempre estaremos ahí para ti./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-fin de la hoja-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Menma estaba entre sorprendido y melancólico ya que esos mismos consejos se los dio su padre antes de la muerte de Naruto y mucho antes de esa pelea que tuvieron antes del accidente.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"continuara.../p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"menma tomo la siguiente hoja y percato que solo quedaban tres, asi es que siguio leyendo las ultimas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-siguiente hoja-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"hola mi pequeño angel:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"ya son 7 meses en los cuales tanto tu padre como yo ansiamos tu llegada...jejeje aunque tu padre se las a visto negras con los raros antojos que hemos tenido pero...jamas me puso objeción en ninguno de mis antojos sino al contrario siempre compraba doble ración de todo pero...en cuanto cierro mis ojos logro sentir las manos de tu papa, acariciando mi vientre y recostándose sobre de el para que no estés pateando me mientras duermo y...eso aun funciona pequeñín ya que no me has vuelto a patear sin dejarme dormir jejejeje...solamente deseo por fin tenerte entre mis brazos y que tu padre te este mimando mientras lo hago./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-fin de la hoja-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"despues de que leyera la hoja escucho sonar su timbre, fue a ver quien era y resultaba ser un anciano en silla de ruedas con cabello entre grisaceo y blanco con unas facciones muy marcadas pero en cuanto menma lo vio fue a abrazarlo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-hola papa...jejejeje me alegra que por fin llegaras/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jajaja es raro verte tan alegre hijo... y mas tratándose de mi/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jejeje...-voltea- a hola señorita... supongo que usted es la enfermera que estuvo al cuidado de mi padre mientras era re modelada la casa verdad?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-así es joven mi nombre es haruno yunko mucho gusto...ahora si me disculpan me retiro/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-cuídese y gracias señorita/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"después de eso Menma guía a su padre a través de la casa y lo acomoda en su habitación en donde agradece a su hijo y después se dispone a dormir , mientras que Menma se dirige a leer las ultimas cartas que su madre le dejo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-siguiente hoja-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"hola hijo:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"así es por fin te puedo llamar hijo, ya fueron 8 meses y al parecer eres igual de impaciente que el dobe porque antes de que se cumpliera el 8vo mes...tu ya querías salir y mientras tu nacías yo me moría de los nervios, incluso me habían dicho que si seguía dando vueltas de un lado a otro dejaría un agujero enorme, jajajaja pero...en cuanto escuche un llanto de inmediato supe... supe que habías nacido...tu mi niño...mi pequeño bebe...ya estabas por fin en este mundo,en cuanto me dijeron que pasara a ver a Naruto corrió y lo que vi...simplemente me enorgulleció, me alegro y sobre todo...no tengo otra palabra sobre como expresar lo que sentía...verte entre los brazos de Naruto...hizo que enseguida lo rodeara con mi brazo, lo besara en la frente y sobre todo le diera las gracias por el hermoso bebe que tenia entre sus brazos...después de eso te cargue con zumo cuidado...jajaja tal vez parezca absurdo pero...sentía que si te soltaba, desaparecerías dejándolo todo como un simple sueño,pero en cuanto te escuche respirar... en ese momento supe que...estaba completo y que esto no era ningún sueño, al contrario,por fin vi que el vació que tenia se llenaba en seguida al besar tu frente... derrame lagrimas de alegría y solo podía decirte..." perdóname mi niño... tienes un papa muy llorón que... derrama lagrimas al ver algo tan hermoso como tu"...tu mami se nos quedaba observando con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa ...haaa como amo esa sonrisa...me acerque a el, te puse entre sus brazos de nuevo y lo bese...nos quedamos un largo rato así...mi niño...mi pequeño angelito, le doy gracias a dios y sobre todo le doy gracias a Naruto por haberme brindado la felicidad que tanto había deseado, que tanto había luchado por tener y que por fin puedo decir esto...gracias mi pequeño por hacerme el padre mas feliz del mundo...te amo y nunca lo olvides./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-fin de la hoja-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Menma derramaba lagrimas después de leer eso, camino hacia la habitación de su padre y lo miro dormir, se acerco lentamente y con cuidado de que no despertara, beso su frente y le susurro.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-gracias...por hacerme el hijo mas feliz del mundo...papa/p 


	6. Chapter 6

-flash back-

Menma se encontraba jugando en la consola con sus amigos y Naruto apenas había llegado de un largo día de trabajo, mientras que Sasuke se encontraba trabajando aun...

-Menma...cariño, ya es muy tarde...podrían terminar de jugar?

alterado-hay mama! siempre me pides lo mismo... no te cansas de decirme siempre las cosas?

después de que ambos chicos escucharan a Menma decir eso lo miraron con algo den coraje y decidieron irse...

-nos vemos... mal agradecido!

-chao griton!

en cuanto salieron sus amigos, Menma se voltea para encarar a Naruto y lo mira con cierta frialdad...

-YA VEZ! siempre me haces quedar mal con mis amigos!

suspira- perdón hijo pero es que... estoy muy cansado y solo lo dije sin motivos para molestarte

-SIEMPRE DICES LO MISMO! de seguro solo lo haces para fastidiarme... te quiero fuera de mi vida!

después de decir eso se escucha como la puerta se cierra y deja entrar a un sorprendido y furioso Sasuke, mientras este observa a un Naruto con lagrimas contenidas...

golpe- CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO LE CONTESTES ASÍ A TU MADRE?!

se levanta- CÁLLATE! siempre tienes que andarlo defendiendo como vil magdalena en pleno funeral...

-hijo por favor cálmate-nervioso

-NO! ya estoy cansado de lo mismo...ustedes nunca van a entenderme incluso puede que no me amen

-DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS MENMA!

-NO! SABEN QUE...ME VOY!

\- A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?!-furioso lo sujeta

-no hijo...sabes que no es así, si te decimos las cosas es porque nos preocupas!

-DEJA DE SER HIPÓCRITA MAMA! Y SABES QUE... DESEARÍA QUE ESTUVIERAS MUERTO...TAL VEZ ASÍ DEJEN DE METERSE EN MI VIDA!

Naruto se soltó en llanto y fue sujetado por Sasuke antes de que cayera al piso, Menma por un segundo se arrepintió pero prefirió salirse de casa en busca de sus amigos encontrándolos en el centro comercial...

-hola chicos

ambos- hola- cara de fastidio

-y ahora que les pasa a ustedes?

-Menma...sabes que nosotros no tenemos una madre que nos cuide y sobre todo nuestro padre es un maldito alcohólico sin remedio pero...-deje de tristeza

-pero que?

-cuando estamos en tu casa sentimos el amor que tus padres te tienen y... siempre que te vemos gritarles...en especial a tu mama...nos da mucho coraje...

-heee?

-así es Menma...coraje porque... quisiéramos tener una mama que con sus regaños nos demostrara cuanto es que nos ama y un que se desviva por nosotros...quisiéramos tener una madre para cuidarla, protegerla ... pero sobre todo amarla y respetarla

Menma entristeció ante tales palabras, sentía una punzada en su corazón que hizo que le brotaran lagrimas...

-Menma... deberías disculparte con tu mama antes de que sea demasiado tarde... el te ama y ... realmente no deseo que le pase nada malo

después de oír eso Menma sale corriendo pero en unas calles antes de si quiera ver la calle por donde esta su casa ve ambulancias y patrullas reunidas, le llama la atención y decide acercarse pero lo que ve, lo deja sin habla...cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar...

-por...que?-muerde su labio

-disculpe joven...pero tiene que quitarse del camino este no es lugar para entretenerse

-CÁLLESE...QUIEN ESTABA EN ESE AUTOMÓVIL ERA...ERAN MIS PADRES!

la mujer lo deja pasar y en cuanto entro vio a su padre siendo atendido en una camilla mientras que a Naruto lo cubrían con una manta...Menma se acerca a un policía...

-disculpe...-se oculta en su flequillo.- que sucedió aquí?

-al parecer salieron a buscar a su hijo porque huyo después de una discusión, un camión que no tenia frenos fue a impactar al edificio abandonado y se llevo el auto con el, al parecer el chico rubio salio del parabrisas porque el impacto le dio de lleno, voló hacia el edificio y al parecer una viga rota le atravesó el pecho, mientras que el chico moreno solo quedo inconsciente...lo sorprendente fue que el cinturón de seguridad se rompió antes del accidente...-suspira- lo lamento por el chico, algunos niños creen que los padres se entrometen demasiado en sus vidas...cuando en realidad se preocupan por ellos y no quieren que sufran con sus mismos errores

después de escuchar todo eso Menma se acerca a donde estaba Naruto cubierto con la sabana blanca, se aferro a el y algunos médicos y policías trataban de separarlo...

-MAMAAAA!...MAMAAAAA! POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME...MAMAAAA!

Menma se soltó en llanto y con gritos que desgarraban al mas duro corazón comenzó a llamar a Naruto sabiendo que este ya jamas lo volvería a escuchar...

-fin flash back-

Menma se levanto de la cama rápidamente al recordar aquel incidente que lo marco de por vida...

-m...mama-se soltó en llanto

después de calmarse un poco decide leer la ultima carta que su mama le dejo...

-ultima carta-

 _mi pequeño ángel:_

 _jejeje ya ni tan pequeño... deje de escribir durante 15 años, en los cuales tanto tu padre y yo te hemos disfrutado al máximo, vimos desde que empezaste a gatear hasta el día de hoy que estas en el ultimo año de preparatoria, realmente me has hecho una " mama muy orgullosa" jejeje...recuerdo mucho esa frase ya que es lo que me dijiste cuando entraste al kinder... que me convertiría en la mami mas orgullosa que jamas a existido... jejeje aun recuerdo aquel animo que tenias, aunque...se que esto cortara la felicidad con la que te estoy escribiendo estar carta hasta ahora pero, últimamente he tenido el presentimiento de que... pronto dejare este mundo, he tenido escalofríos y presentimientos extraños... tengo miedo al dejarte a ti mi niño y dejar a tu padre,pero... se que nunca estarán solos,se tienen el uno al otro...así es que te pido que, cuides mucho a tu padre ya que...cuando yo me vaya el se sentirá muy solo y es probable que quiera morir de tristeza...hijo te lo encargo mucho y sigue demostrando que aun necesitas de el porque, yo se que es así...tal vez te enojes por eso y no desees hacerlo, pero...los amo mucho, a ambos y no quiero que se separen por haberme ido, me duele decirlo pero, aunque ya no seas el bebe que cargue aquel día siempre seguirás siendo mi pequeño angelito...te amo mi niño y siempre que me necesites o quieras hablar...estaré ahí solo duerme y hablaras conmigo...pero si deseas hablar con alguien mas...tu padre siempre estará para ti, por favor hijo dile a tu padre que nunca dejare de amarlo y dale las gracias por la felicidad que siempre me brindo y también te doy las gracias a ti hijo...por hacerme la mama mas feliz y orgullosa del mundo, los amo._

 _con amor_

 _Naruto ( tu orgullosa mamita)_

 _P.D. tu no eres causante de nada malo hijo, las cosas que suceden siempre tienen una razón y nadie merece la culpa el único que decide lo que sucede...es el tiempo, el destino y dios_

-fin de las cartas-

Menma se alivio al leer esas palabras y aunque le dolió el hecho de que discutiera con su "mama" por fin pudo aliviar ese dolor que lo carcomía durante años...

-mama...te amo...y lo siento en verdad te amo

al día siguiente tanto Sasuke como Menma fueron al panteón a dejarle flores a Naruto y en cuanto paso una brisa por la mejilla de Menma pudo sentir un tierno beso como el que Naruto le daba antes de dormir y también escucho unas palabras...

 _"te amo...mi pequeño ángel"_


End file.
